sadness and a kiss
by nerd314314
Summary: Chazz bully syrus . Syrus runs . Alexis finds syrus . what will she do? Alexis, Jaden, chazz and syrus is 16. I don't own gx. sorry for errors. contains one sided syrus x Alexis . Don't bully warning: If you like chazz, you might hate this fanfic. Rated T to be safe.


Chazz, Jaden and Syrus was in their dorm. Chazz screamed to Syrus " you will never get a kiss from a girl. you are ugly!". Jaden said " chazz, calm down man.". Syrus said " I did get a kiss from Dark magician girl. ". Jaden said " true and she's a girl. I know some guys would wish to be you when you got that kiss.". That made syrus smile and made chazz salty. Chazz screamed " yeah from a trading card! she is not a real girl! you will never get a kiss because you are ugly and look like trash! you dirty blue nerd! you should leave this island! you are useless! You should destory your stupid deck.". That made syrus cry a lot and yelled " Jerk!". Then syrus ran off at fast speed. Jaden screamed " that was mean chazz!". Chazz said " it's true though". Jaden said " go help me find him!". Chazz said " not my problem, slacker" before running off.

Jaden looked at all over for syrus for 30 minutes and could not find him. Jaden screamed " syrus, where are you?!.". Meanwhile Syrus with a lot of tears in his eyes was near the sea and he said " chazz is right! I am useless. I am not worth anyone talking to ! I am ugly! I am trash!" Syrus got his deck out of dueldisk and about threw it to the sea. syrus did not know someone was watching and hearing him. Syrus threw his deck to the sea. But someone catched them before they landed in the sea. Alexis appeared and said " That stupid chazz is dumb! I bet he don't know that you beated Jaden in that Simulation duel.". syrus asked " how did you find out?". Alexis said " Jaden told me after the chumley vs crowler duel. Syrus said " so I am not trash?". Alexis said " you are not trash. You are not ugly. you are way better looking than Chazz! ". Syrus 's face had a tiny smile now. Alexis asked syrus " can you tell me what he said?". Syrus said "ok". He told Alexis everything Chazz said. Alexis said " I understand why that hurt you.". Alexis walked syrus back to Jaden's. Jaden screamed " Syrus where are you?!". Alexis walked in front of Jaden and said " I found him!". Jaden turned around to saw syrus and hugged him in a friendly way. Alexis said " where is that jerk, Chazz ?!". Chazz said with love hearts in his eyes " what you want, sweet Alexis?". Alexis punched Chazz in the face very hard. Chazz screamed " that hurts! ". Alexis screamed at Chazz " say sorry, chazz to syrus right now! I know what you said to him!". Chazz said in a mad way" I am sorry, Syrus! There take it" . Syrus said " I don't think he gonna say anything better than that.". Alexis said " That is true! By the way, chazz syrus did beat Jaden in a simulation duel while you never beated Jaden!". Chazz screamed " what?!. Jaden said " It's true.". Chazz had a priceless face.

Atticus walked up and asked Alexis " what is going on?". Alexis said " I had to deal with a mean chazz. I got him.". Atticus said " good.". Alexis said " good night, everyone". Jaden and syrus said " good night". Alexis said " oh I forget one thing" walking to syrus. Syrus said " what is it?". Alexis handed over his deck to him. Syrus said " thanks " while blushing. Alexis said " There is one more thing. Alexis touched syrus's face and kissed him on the lips in a friendly nonromantic way for 2 minutes while Chazz, Jaden and Atticus shocked. Chazz said " No way! Alexis kissed syrus ?!". Alexis said " kiss me back". Syrus kissed his crush, Alexis on the lips in a nonromantic way for 30 seconds. Alexis said " you are a good kisser, syrus". Syrus blushed red like a tomato and said " thanks see you tommrow.". Atticus said " you are the 1st guy that Alexis let him kiss her. You was her 1st kiss.". Syrus 's face blushed red again. Alexis and Atticus said " Bye" and walked away. Syrus was thinking how his one sided crush just kissed him while Chazz was being salty. Syrus was thinking in his head " I love you, Alexis! I want you to be happy even if it's not with me.".


End file.
